My Dearest Love
by Sebastian-sanLovesMe
Summary: SebastianXOC
1. Chapter 1: A Rose

I sighed and twirled in the ridiculous dress. "Sebastian, tell me. Does this look stupid at all?"

I stopped twirling long enough to question Ciel's butler. Currently Sebastian was sort of staring at me in an odd way. I sighed and stared back. The tall demon black haired demon looked me up and down one last time then smiled and spoke gently, "Rose, this color red is gorgeous on you and it is very flattering but it is to... Girly? To many bows and ribbons. I think I have just the right dress. "

He left the room and returned more quickly than I expected. He cleared his throat just as I was about to call for him. He held out the dress and I shied away from it. It was a dark brooding burgundy and it was truly beautiful. I slowly gained confidence and inched towards it. I took it gently out of his arms and smiled. "It's not cotton that is for sure. Are you sure I should wear this one?"

He nodded and I flitted out of the room to get Kitty to help me put it on. When I entered my dressing room she laughed. "Rose you look ridiculous!" "I know. That is why Sebastian gave me this burgundy silk dress to wear. Now help me get it on. You obviously have nothing better to do so why not?" She smiled. When I crossed the room she offered me a hug then releasing me she sat me down on the bed and sat beside me. "Rose, how are you? And don't give me the' I'm fine' act you give to about everybody else in the mansion."" I will be okay. Even if I had saved Elizabeth I would have still felt bad because I was the one to chase her away…" I got up briskly and started to change when I heard Pluto howling.

I told Kitty to go check on him and finished changing into my new dress. I left my room and walked quietly towards the sitting room. Upon entering the room I saw no one. "Odd" I muttered and sighed and started to head back to the tea room when I almost bumped into Ciel. "_Lord Ciel._" He merely glanced at me "Princess, I need to know where Sebastian is. " I shook my head," If I knew where he was, Ciel, I would be with him." At almost five years older than him I was less than four inches taller than him… and not wanting to miss out on any I asked if he escort me in my search for the people of his mansion.

Sighing unhappily he consented and we continued around the manor only to find no one. "Ciel, this is hopeless… I'm going to look outside for Sebastian." We once again hurried off and once in the garden I spotted Sebastian. I picked up my skirts and ran to him. Upon seeing me he turned and caught me in a giant bear hug. I gasped as I saw what he was wearing. "Did you coordinate with me on purpose or is this because you are my chosen escort?" His eyes were shining and I felt myself give in to his love once more. Sighing and perfectly content I slipped my hand in his and he lead towards the carriage devoted to taking me away from my new home to the queens soiree.

When we got there I grimaced, imagining all the lords and dukes that would pester me and try to pull me away from my Sebastian's side. Seeing my expression he frowned, "Rose, what could be the matter?" A small sob escaped my lips and he grabbed my hands. "Please promise me ,Sebastian Michaelis, that you will not allow anyone to pull me from your side…" he grinned, "Now why would I allow them to take you away?" I frowned as the smirk that was playing on his lips disappeared. "Rose. Tonight if I tell you to run please promise me that you will run. I will promise to keep you all to myself if you promise to obey my one command. Please?" I nodded and he smiled and gemtly took my hand and helped me out of the carriage just as the footman came over and stuttered "Crown Princess Roselle, Welcome." I merely thanked him and glided onto the dance floor after making sure that we would be accessible by Ciel and Kitty (my sister… aka River). I whispered to Sebastian about speaking with the queen and he nodded and soon we were heading towards where the queen was seated…


	2. Chapter 2: A Sigh

I don't own Kuroshitsuji but I do own rose!

Rose: I am your alter ego! Get it right Hoshiko

MewHoshiko: *sarcastically* Okay Roselle

Story!

As we approached the queen I noticed her bodyguard approach us. "The queen will only speak to members of royal fami-""You may not know who I am so I will introduce myself and my escort. I am Crown Princess Roselle Avalia Volloshin. My escort is Lord Sebastian Michaelis. We need to speak to the queen, immediately." The guard nodded and we were allowed to speak with the queen.

Once in earshot I told Sebastian to stand down. "Victoria," I said quietly to the queen when she recognized who I was." Remember that favor you called my family to twenty years ago… you said there would be a return favor. Well I would appreciate that return favor." Queen Victoria motioned me closer and spoke" What is it you want? Roselle, I am only doing this because I promised I would…"

I motioned towards Sebastian and he came over. "Roselle and I were hoping you would be able to shed a little light on some of the burglaries happening in the area…" he paused long enough for her to be able to speak. The queen sighed. "I was hoping you four would be able to tell me about them…."

I sighed as well and apologized for bothering her then allowed Sebastian to take my hand and spin me around the room then I giggled upon seeing my sister Kitty glomp Ciel. And then it caught my eye, the most beautiful necklace ever… It was perfect, having blood red diamonds and pale moonstone.

I couldn't take my eyes off it then as quickly as it appeared it disappeared. I stiffened and faintly paid attention to what Sebastian was saying. "My, my Rose. That necklace is cursed. The Bloody Moonstone is what they call it and it has been linked to the scenes of many a murder or death…" he trailed off when he noticed I had stopped paying attention.

"Sebastian," I began hesitantly" w-will you ge-get the necklace fo-for me?" Sebastian chuckled and annoyance filled me. "What is wrong with that necklace so that you will not buy it for me?"

(A/N The real rose is not that greedy… she would simply wait till her dearest sebby was distracted then ask for it)

He slowly smiled and ducked his head… And with that he watched as I collapsed…..

_**Hey Guys its MewHoshiko here… I am beginning to wonder where this story will be leading to… Hmmmmmmm… I need ideas so please review! **_


End file.
